


Evil Queen Dress

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt.  Emma sees Regina in her Evil Queen outfit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Queen Dress

“Regina! Would you hurry up already?! You’re the mayor of this damn town, and it was _your_ bright idea to have an Enchanted Forest-themed midsummer fair, so you had better hurry up or we are all going to look like idiots. You do remember you have an opening speech to deliver, right?” Emma Swan questioned moodily, calling the words up the staircase as she bounced around from one foot to the other. Henry—in his cutest mini-knight outfit—had sat himself down on the steps long ago, but Emma had assumed her girlfriend was only going to be a few more minutes. Unfortunately, that was half an hour ago.

She once more adjusted the sword on her belt and groaned against the cuirass that already felt tight. It may be made of leather, but it was about as comfortable as getting strapped into tree bark. Henry glanced up at her sympathetically, head in the palms of his hands as he resigned himself to the extended wait.

“I’m sorry, dears, the girls sometimes take a little time to fall into line.” Regina’s dark voice answered, and Emma dragged her eyes from her son to the top of the staircase. Suddenly, the long wait was all worth it. Dressed in a flowing, glittering, dark crimson dress that accentuated every curve and caught every striking detail of the woman Emma had given her heart to, Regina was the epitome of a Queen. The ‘girls’ in question drew Emma’s eyes without fault and she stared at them without shame or reservation as her jaw dropped.

“Damn…” Emma managed to mutter, star struck by the exotic beauty before her. Regina chuckled as she descended the stairs, causing the velvet to drape around her differently with every step, keeping Emma completely mesmerized until Regina stood before her. Dragging her eyes up and down her woman a few times, Emma tried to snap herself out of her lust-filled haze, but failed miserably as her eyes once more landed on Regina’s exquisite cleavage. 

“Mom, you’re staring…” Henry groaned with utter embarrassment, well befitting his thirteen years. She waved him off, dragging her eyes up over furious red lips and sparkling eyes. Licking her lips, she tried to find her voice while her legs turned to jelly.

“Why don’t you wait by the car, we’ll be right there.” Emma eventually managed, still rooted to the spot, and Henry sighed, hauling himself up and muttering something that sounded remarkably like ‘gross…’ as he departed.

“I take it you approve, my dear?” Regina sassed, and Emma nodded stupidly before running her eyes over the length of Regina’s body again.

“You walked around like this all the time?” She questioned, naughty thoughts mingling with mortification in her head as she pictured Regina traveling the realm in this very revealing get-up. Regina hummed her acknowledgement. 

“I’m not sure I like everyone seeing you like this tonight…” Emma admitted, giving voice to her petty jealousy. Her mind fried itself as Regina stepped forward, pressing her ample chest against her and pulling her flush into her body. The heat that had already pooled between Emma’s legs intensified to an uncomfortable level and Emma decided that eyes were perhaps the best place for hers to be right now.

“Just remember, Savior… at the end of this thing, there is only one person who is allowed to get me _out_ of this dress… and that’s you.” Regina assured, her voice dropping well into the range of seduction, and Emma shivered. 

“Don’t you forget it…” She mumbled, wishing she could kiss the woman in her arms, but knowing that she would ruin her carefully applied make-up if she did. They couldn’t afford another delay.

“I won’t,” Regina promised as she placed a feather-light kiss on Emma’s lips that had her groan, regardless. “In fact, I won’t think about anything else tonight.” The brunette added and sashayed towards the door, leaving Emma to gawk at the plunging back of the dress and the way it framed Regina’s ass to perfection. Kicking herself into motion, she rushed out after the woman who spellbound her so, and endured the hearty chuckle of amusement as she promptly tripped over her own unwilling feet. It was worth it, Emma mused, because tonight, Regina would end up being the one unable to stand—she’d make sure of that.


End file.
